Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V auch GTA V genannt ist ein Action-Spiel welches von Rockstar Games am 17. September 2013 veröffentlicht wurde. GTA V erzielte bereits innerhalb von nur drei Tagen einen Umsatz von mehr als einer Milliarde US-Dollar und überholte damit Call of Duty: Black Ops II, was in dieser Zeit nur etwa die Hälfte einbrachte. In Deutschland konnten bisher über 1,5 Millionen Exemplare abgesetzt werden. Bis Ende Januar 2014 wurden insgesamt mehr als 32,5 Millionen Kopien verkauft. Etwa zwei Wochen nach Verkaufsstart schaltete Rockstar Games die Multiplayer-Komponente Grand Theft Auto Online durch ein Update frei, in dem bis zu 16 Spieler miteinander spielen können. Am Anfang war Grand Theft Auto Online wegen Serverproblemen kaum Spielbar. Alle Spieler erhielten eine Entschädigung. Im Juni 2014 kündigte Rockstar Games Versionen für PC, XBox One und PS4 an, die im Herbst 2014 erscheinen sollen und zeigte auf der E3 in Los Angeles einen Trailer. Spielprinzip Im Spiel gibt es drei verschiedene Protagonisten: Michael, Trevor und Franklin. Sie sind Kriminelle, deren Missionen zusammenhängen. So ist der Spieler in der Lage, zwischen den Figuren zu wechseln. Falls man den Spieler wechseln will, öffnet sich ein kleines Menü, in dem man die gewünschte Figur auswählen kann. In weiterer Folge wird die Kamera herausgezoomt, sodass man die Spielwelt vor sich hat, die Kamera fokussiert dann auf die ausgewählte Figur und zoomt zu dieser. Auch nicht-kriminellen Aktivitäten, wie Golf oder Tennis, kann der Spieler nachgehen, wobei jeder Spielcharakter seine eigenen Hobbys besitzt. Die verschiedenen Protagonisten haben auch jeweils unterschiedliche Stärken in verschiedenen Bereichen. Auch eine von GTA IV bekannte, aber veränderte Form des Mobiltelefonierens ist in GTA V möglich. Das Mobiltelefon verfügt außerdem über Internetzugang. Zudem stehen in GTA V mehr Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung als in den Vorgängerspielen. Im Spiel sollen fast alle aus den Vorgängern bekannten Steuerungen machbar sein. Handlung Alle Schauplätze spielen in fiktiven US-Bundesstaaten und Städten, die aber an reale Orte angelehnt sind. Reale US-Behörden werden ebenfalls nur in fiktiver Form dargestellt. Im Jahr 2004 raubten Michael Townley und Trevor Phillips zusammen mit zwei Komplizen eine Bank im US-Bundesstaat North Yankton aus. Bei der Flucht wurden beide Komplizen und scheinbar Michael getötet, während Trevor noch flüchten konnte. Neun Jahre später lebt Michael unter Zeugenschutz mit seiner Familie in Los Santos, San Andreas. Franklin Clinton, der mit seinem besten Freund Lamar Davis für einen Autohändler arbeitet, soll ein Auto von Michaels Sohn Jimmy zurück beschaffen. Doch beim Diebstahl des Wagens versteckt sich Michael auf dem Rücksitz und bedroht Franklin mit einer Waffe, der dadurch mit dem Wagen ins Autohaus rast. Franklin wird deshalb gefeuert, freundet sich aber mit Michael an. Als Michael seine Frau Amanda in flagranti mit ihrem Tennislehrer erwischt, verfolgt er ihn zusammen mit Franklin bis hin zu seiner vermeintlichen Villa, die sie schließlich zerstören. Doch die Villa gehörte dem mexikanischen Drogenbaron Martin Madrazo, der nun Schadensersatz fordert. Schließlich bezahlen sie die Schulden an Madrazo mit einem Raub in einem Juwelier-Geschäft, mit Unterstützung von Michaels Freund Lester Crest. Trevor, der inzwischen in Blaine County, der zweite Bezirk in San Andreas, lebt, bekommt von diesen Raub mit und muss feststellen, dass Michael nicht tot ist. Er schließt sich wieder mit Michael zusammen, nachdem er diesen in Los Santos ausfindig gemacht hat. Das Alltagsleben der Protagonisten beginnt außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Trevors unerwartetes Wiederauftauchen löst ein rücksichtsloses und fehlerhaftes Verhalten bei Michael aus, weswegen ihn seine Familie eine längere Zeit verlässt. Franklin missfällt die Beeinflussung Lamars durch Harold „Stretch“ Joseph, ein Gangster, der heimlich zu einer verfeindeten Gang übergelaufen ist. Trevors Bemühungen, den Methamphetamin-Markt in Blaine County zu beherrschen, veranlasst ihn zu Kämpfen gegen eine rivalisierende kriminelle Organisationen. Einige Zeit später wird Michael von den FIB-Agenten Dave Norton und Steve Haines dazu gezwungen, Gelegenheitsjobs mit Franklin und Trevor durchzuführen, um deren Konkurrenzbehörde, die IAA, auszuschalten. Sie müssen eine geheime militärische Technologie stehlen, die sie aber auf Druck der Regierung wieder zurückgeben müssen. Das FIB zwingt das Trio auch zur Luftbefreiung eines Zeugen aus dem IAA-Gebäude und zur anschließenden Folter, um den Aufenthaltsort eines Terrorverdächtigen zu erfahren. Als Trevor und Michael wieder einen Job für Madrazo absolvieren, verliebt sich Trevor in dessen Frau und entführt sie. Trevor und Michael müssen vor der Rache des Verbrechers aus Los Santos flüchten und ziehen während dieses Exils weitere schwere Überfälle durch. Michael, der schnell zurück zu seiner Familie will und zudem seinen Traum lebt, an der Produktion eines Vinewood-Films beteiligt zu sein, überredet Trevor, Madrazos Frau (die unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom leidet) zurückzubringen. Als Gegenleistung verspricht er ihm den Coup, von dem die Verbrecher ihr Leben lang geträumt haben: Den Diebstahl der Goldbarren in der Union Depository. Trevor findet allerdings heraus, dass ein ehemaliger Komplize des Überfalls in North Yankton getötet wurde und nicht, wie er zuvor dachte, im Gefängnis sitzt. Er fühlt sich von Michael hintergangen und lässt diesen bei einer Schießerei gegen die Triaden allein. Michael landet in Los Santos im Schlachthaus, kann aber von Franklin gerettet werden. Ohne Trevor absolviert die Gruppe einen weiteren großen Überfall für das FIB, doch anstatt ihn wie versprochen in Ruhe zu lassen, locken Norton und Haines Michael in eine Falle, die jedoch außer Kontrolle gerät, als verschiedene Regierungsorganisationen und die im Lauf der Handlung immer wieder beraubte Privatarmee Merryweather auftauchen. Ausgerechnet Trevor rettet Michael in diesem Feuergefecht das Leben und besteht nun auf den geplanten Raubzug. Schließlich gelingt der Überfall und das Gold soll unter der Crew aufgeteilt werden. Doch der Milliardär Devin Weston versucht Franklin zu überreden, Michael zu töten. Allerdings bekam dieser schon vorher vom FIB die Aufgabe, Trevor zu töten. An dieser Stelle muss der Spieler entscheiden, welches von drei Enden er wählt. Die Entscheidung kann nicht für zum Beispiel einen Speichervorgang aufgeschoben werden und ist nach einem Telefonanruf verbindlich. *Wenn man sich dafür entscheidet, Trevor zu töten, ergreift dieser nach einem Gespräch die Flucht und es kommt zur Verfolgung über einen Highway, bis Trevor auf einem Ölfeld in einen Tank rast und am Boden liegend und fluchend entweder von Franklin oder (wenn man zögert) von Michael in Brand geschossen wird. Die beiden Überlebenden gehen getrennte Wege. Beide erhalten die Hälfte von Trevors Anteil aus dem Überfall. Michael scheint nun in einer intakten Familie zu leben. *Falls man in Westons Auftrag Michael töten will, versagt Trevor Franklin die Unterstützung bei diesem Verrat. Michael und Franklin verabreden sich in der Wüste, doch als Michael die Gefahr erkennt, flieht er und Franklin verfolgt ihn in ein Industriegebiet, wo die Jagd zu Fuß und unter Beschuss weiter geht, bis es zu einem Kampf auf der Plattform eines Schlotes kommt, bei dem Michael über die Brüstung fällt und nur von Franklin gehalten wird. Man kann ihn hier entweder fallen lassen oder retten. In letzterem Fall gibt Michael Franklin aber vor der Rettung einen Kopfstoß und stürzt so aus eigenem Verschulden in den Tod. Der geschockte Franklin ruft seinen alten Freund Lamar an, woraus zu schließen ist, dass er wieder zurück in sein altes Gangster-Leben kehren will. Michaels Millionen aus dem Überfall gehen an seine Familie. *Die dritte Variante wird als „Todeswunsch“ bezeichnet, steht aber nicht für einen Selbstmord Franklins, sondern die Möglichkeit, das Spiel mit allen drei Protagonisten zu beenden. Dafür lockt das Trio das FIB und Merryweather in eine alte Eisengießerei, wo es zu einer großflächigen Schießerei kommt. Danach trennen sich die drei, um die Köpfe der einzelnen feindlichen Organisationen überall in der Stadt aufzuspüren und zu exekutieren. Trevor erschießt Steve Haines bei Dreharbeiten in einem Riesenrad, Franklin tötet den Kopf der Triaden bei einem Drive-By und Michael tötet Franklins verräterischen Ex-Gefährten „Stretch“. Anschließend entführt Trevor Devin Weston, der die Gruppe bei einem Autodeal betrogen hat und außerdem Michaels Familie angreifen ließ, aus dessen Villa und fährt mit ihm im Kofferraum zu einer Steilküste. Dort treffen sich Michael, Trevor und Franklin in der Abendsonne ein letztes Mal und schieben das Auto mit dem Milliardär gemeinsam über die Klippe ins Verderben. Jeder geht wieder seiner Wege. Dave Norton wurde als einziger FIB-Agent von der Rache verschont und scheint Michael von nun an in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn man sich für eine der ersten beiden Varianten entscheidet, ist es nicht mehr möglich, den toten Charakter anzuwählen. Somit sind auch persönliche Missionen nicht mehr spielbar. Abhängig von der Entscheidung zeigen die befreundeten Charaktere nach dem Abspann unterschiedliche Reaktionen auf das Verhalten. GTA Online Es gibt mit Grand Theft Auto Online einen Mehrspieler-Modus, der mit Max Payne 3 vergleichbar ist und von Rockstar Games als eigenständiges Spiel beworben wird, aber ausschließlich mit dem Hauptspiel erhältlich ist. In diesem Modus gibt es nur eine lose Handlung, welche zeitlich vor GTA V angesiedelt ist. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle eines Kriminellen, der sich mit illegalen Jobs über Wasser hält und dabei verschiedene Personen kennenlernt (so auch z.B. Trevor). Der Charakter spricht dabei (wie in früheren GTA-Spielen) kein Wort. Zu Beginn erstellt man mit einem Editor seinen eigenen Charakter. Dabei hat man wie schon im Onlinemodus von GTA IV die Möglichkeit, mit einem weiblichen Charakter zu spielen. Neben der Optik kann man auch noch ein paar Punkte auf Stärke, Ausdauer usw. verteilen. Nach dem Erstellen erfolgt ein langes Intro-Video sowie ein vorgefertigtes Tutorial, welches man durchlaufen muss. In diesem wird einem die Online-Welt vorgestellt, welche sich in einigen Punkten von GTA V unterscheidet. Ist das Tutorial abgeschlossen, steht einem die Online-Welt offen und es gibt keinen roten Faden mehr. Man erhält in regelmäßigen Abschnitten Missionen per SMS, welche man entweder alleine oder mit mehreren Mitspielern erledigen kann. Zudem gibt es auf der ganzen Karte viele Bereiche, in denen man Rennen, Deathmatches, Last Team Standings, Fallschirmsprüngen oder auch Armdrück-Wettbewerben beitreten oder sie selber hosten kann. Weitere Möglichkeiten sind der Besuch der Ammu-Nation (zum Kaufen und Modifizieren von Waffen), der Besuch eines Kleiderladens (zum Anpassen der Kleidung), der Besuch eines kleinen Shops (um Getränke und Zigaretten zu kaufen oder den Laden auszurauben), der Besuch einer LS-Customs-Werkstatt (um sein Fahrzeug zu modifizieren), der Besuch eines Friseursalons (zum Anpassen der Frisur, des Bartes und des Make-Ups), der Besuch eines Tattoo-Shops (zum Anpassen der Tätowierungen) und der Kauf von Fahrzeugen oder von Immobilien / Garagen. Diese können per Internet (im Spiel auf dem Smartphone) gekauft werden, wobei es ein Fahrzeug (den Elegy RH8 – ein Fahrzeug auf Basis des Nissan GT-R), gratis zu bestellen gibt, sobald man in Besitz einer Garage ist. Aktuell ist es möglich zwei Immobilien zu besitzen. Außerdem kann man einer Crew beitreten oder selber eine auf der Homepage des Social-Networks erstellen. Danach ist es möglich, das Crew-Logo auf den Fahrzeugen und der Kleidung zu tragen, sowie Kleidung und Fahrzeuge in der Crew-Farbe zu lackieren. Crew-Mitglieder werden zudem in der Crew-Farbe auf der Minikarte angezeigt und man hat neben dem normalen Rang nun auch einen Crew-Rang, welcher bis maximal 100 reicht. Es ist möglich, bis zu 5 Crews beizutreten, wobei immer nur eine aktiv geschaltet ist. Das Ziel ist es, im Rang mit Erfahrungspunkten, welche man aus den genannten Aktivitäten erhält, aufzusteigen und damit Tattoos, Kleidung, Waffen und Tuningteile freizuschalten sowie damit Geld zu verdienen, welches man in Immobilien, Fahrzeuge, Tattoos, Kleidung, Waffen und Munition steckt oder welches man einfach im freien Modus verprassen kann (z.B. in dem man auf einen anderen Spieler ein Kopfgeld aussetzt). Die Grenze ist dabei erst bei Rang 1000 erreicht, wobei man schon mit dem Erreichen des Ranges 120 die letzte Belohnung (die Mini-Gun) freischaltet. Die Fahrzeuge können mit steigendem Rang optisch immer mehr modifiziert werden. Dabei ist es egal mit welcher Fahrzeugklasse man Rennen gewinnt, die Motortuningteile werden in allen Klassen freigeschaltet. Seit dem Release sind schon vier kleine, kostenlose DLCs bzw. Updates, Das Strandliebhaber-Update, Das Business-Update, Das Glamour-Update und das Kein Hipster Update herausgekommen. Diese beinhalten neue Fahrzeuge, welche man bestellen kann, neue Waffen, neue Frisuren und Kleidungen als auch neue Jobs bzw. Missionen. Seit dem Glamour DLC bzw. Update hat man die Möglichkeit, zwei Immobilien zu besitzen. Des Weiteren ist ein ebenfalls kostenfreier Creator-Modus implementiert. In diesem Modus kann man selber Rennen und Deathmatches erstellen und diese dann mit der Welt teilen. Die besten werden von Rockstar verifiziert und erscheinen dann weltweit neben den originalen Rockstar-Rennen und Deathmatches. Kategorie:GTA-Reihe Kategorie:Einzelspieler Kategorie:Mehrspieler Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Rockstar Games Kategorie:XBox 360 Kategorie:PS3 Kategorie:Konsolen-Generation Kategorie:USK 18 Kategorie:PEGI 18